


Прилив

by BloodyLadyMary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary
Summary: за все приходится платить, особенно за запретную любовь.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 3





	Прилив

**Author's Note:**

> AU, на ситуацию вдохновил клип группы The Last Shadow Puppets — Aviation.

Персиваль был слишком занят лопатой и песком, а также направленным в голову пистолетом, чтобы отвлечься на что-то, но все равно поднял голову, услышав звуки приближающегося автомобиля.

Он презрительно фыркнул, за что тут же получил дулом тычок в плечо.

— Копай, — распорядился здоровяк, стоящий на краю ямы. Персивалю было только по колено, солнце плавно клонилось к горизонту. Когда он закончит, будет уже глубокая ночь. А к утру его встретит прилив.

Автомобиль затормозил примерно в пятнадцати ярдах от Персиваля, и он, несмотря на угрозы, все же вновь поднял голову. Задняя дверь открылась, и из нее вышел высокий бородатый мужчина, до отвращения знакомый.

Обойдя автомобиль, Корвус Лестрейндж распахнул дверь и за руку вытащил из салона Криденса. Стальной хваткой вцепившись в плечо, Лестрейндж повел сына к нему и трем здоровякам, следившим за его успехами в обращении с лопатой.

Персиваль видел, как распахнулся рот Криденса, когда тот заметил его, взмыленного и измученного, в грязных брюках и мокрой от пота когда-то белой майке. Он что-то собирался крикнуть, но отец ощутимо встряхнул его. От шока Криденс едва переставлял ноги.

— Персиваль… — с горечью прошептал он, упав на колени в паре ярдов от ямы. Персиваль видел его беспомощный взгляд, но у него были связаны руки.

«Беги, — молили широко распахнутые глаза Персиваля, — беги как можно дальше, мой мальчик, я выиграю для тебя время».

Тяжело дыша, он шагнул вперед из ямы и гордо выпрямился, но все равно оказался ниже Лестрейнджа примерно на полголовы.

— Плохо стараетесь, мистер Грейвз, — с пренебрежением и легкой досадой сказал Лестрейндж. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что нанесли мне и моей семье оскорбление, несовместимое с вашей жизнью?

Персиваль не мог удержаться: соблазн вывести Лестрейнджа из себя слишком велик, а ему терять уже нечего. Воткнув лопату в песок и отерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, он тяжело выдохнул, с вызовом смотря на Лестрейнджа в упор. Их носы соприкасались, он чувствовал его дыхание, в глазах плескалось презрение…

Двое здоровяков уже надвигались на него.

Резко ухватив Лестрейнджа ладонями за лицо, Персиваль грубо поцеловал его в тонкие сухие губы и тут же с диким смехом оттолкнул от себя.

Его повалили наземь, выкручивая руки, ткнули лицом в песок, который тут же прилип к губам. Кое-как вывернувшись, Персиваль поднял на Лестрейнджа тяжелый взгляд.

Отойдя назад, тот брезгливо вытер рот, с ненавистью буравя его взглядом, и сплюнул на песок.

— Ты за это заплатишь. — Он кивнул здоровякам.

Заплатишь за то, что любишь его сына. За то, что не имеешь на него никакого права. За то, что его сын любит того, кого не должен. За то, что не можете быть вместе.

Здоровяки стащили Персиваля на дно ямы, накинули веревку поперек груди, потянули, прижимая руки к туловищу. Персиваль сердито зарычал от бессилия. Веревка больно впилась в плечи, натирала кожу. Но это ничего, к рассвету будет уже все равно.

Надежно связав Персиваля, здоровяки повалили его набок и пару раз двинули ногами в живот и по спине. Один из них подхватил лопату и кинул на него пригоршню песка, точно собирался похоронить заживо.

«Беги, Криденс», — взмолился Персиваль.

Где-то над ним выругались. Лестрейндж.

— Криденс! — крикнул тот, надсаживая глотку.

Слишком увлекшись расправой над Персиваем, они и думать забыли следить за Криденсом. Идиоты.

— Криденс, вернись! — вновь гаркнул Лестрейндж скорее от досады, чем надеясь, что тот послушает его.

Криденс был уже далеко, несясь со всех ног вдоль кромки берега. Если он поспешит убежать с пляжа, скроется из виду, чтобы его не смогли нагнать на автомобиле, то у него есть шанс. Пусть крошечный, но все-таки есть.

Обезумевший от боли и мстительного торжества, Персиваль улыбался, отплевываясь от песка.

«Беги, Криденс. Пожалуйста, беги».


End file.
